


Beam

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: An OC starts to build towards his future.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Beam

It was a cloudy day when Theo started working on the place he would call home for at least a little while. In the distance he could hear the sea crashing against the rocky cliffs. A quiet stillness hung in the air, far from the bustle of Limsa Lominsa. 

There was a sort of peace to the area and it was welcomed after surviving in the city for so long. He was working on a plan to trade with local farmers and merchants docking in Moraby for ingredients he couldn't easily find himself. He'd been self sufficient for several years but his proficiencies in gathering and cooking had increased enough he could turn a small profit. 

He didn't want to settle on being a simple merchant fighting to survive, though. He had bigger plans than that. He wanted to still become a top culinarian and he couldn't do that while maintaining a stall in hawker's alley. He needed to think bigger. 

He decided on building himself a small shack on the outskirts of the city. It would be tucked away enough to be hidden but close enough he could still duck in to town when needed. He hadn't the first clue how to make a proper house. For now, he'd set up a rough frame and hang water resistant fabric around the outside. In time, he suspected he'd be able to make something grander. 

As he drove the first wooden beam into a hole in the ground, a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds. He turned to watch the light play off the water several malms away. Yes, this would be good spot for his base.


End file.
